Sanitizing, disinfecting, and cleaning (e.g., degreasing) surfaces often involves the use of harsh or toxic detergents. Several nontrivial challenges are presented when handling and disposing of such detergents. In addition, the amount of refuge or waste created in using single-use spray-bottle cleaners is harmful to the environment.